Fakir and Ahiru's continued story
by nobleflutter
Summary: Fakir is trying to win Ahiru's form back... but in his story there's villians, there's always villians. Will Ahiru be stuck in her animal form forever, or will her true character shine through? Also RuexMytho... slight humor too R
1. Ducks

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Declaimer: I do not own princess tutu. I wish I did though.

1: Ducks

Fakir had stayed up pretty late when he was writing. He was writing none other than Ahiru's story. He really wanted to turn her back into a human. He could the longing look she gave the academy when they past it, or when she gave a sad smile at all of her friends who thought she was gone.

Fakir looked at his writing so far. He kept on starting some pages over. Obviously he needed a break. But at least he had a beginning.

_Once upon a time, there was small yellow duck who had once been a girl. When she was a girl, she had loved to dance. Once she turned into a duck, she lived with a writer who wanted to save her. She had dreamt of dancing for a very log time. The writer wrote all about her, but no matter how many times he wrote his feelings about her, she would never return to being the girl he met._

_The writer realized that he could simple write his feelings to change her into a duck. He needed a story. The writer had inherited powers from an ancestor. The writer knew his skills were dangerous. If he had to write a story to change his duck into a girl, the story had to have a villain._

Fakir thought about the stranger kneeling over Ahiru. He clenched his fist. He had written the next part during the night, and he realized that when he thought of his beginning, the stranger was meant to be the villain of the story.

Fakir looked over at Ahiru. He would protect her. He was the writer from the story after all. Fakir sighed and put the story down.

About to go and take a shower, Fakir stopped when the door banged open. The loud tapping sound of drumming came in, along with the green haired toddler Uzura.

"Ahiru! Come come-zura! More ducks at the lake-zura!" Uzura chanted happily, awaking the small duck from sleep.

"Uzura! Ahiru was trying to sleep! Come back later, she's still tired." Fakir guided the drummer to the door, but she went between his legs and raced over to Ahiru. She climbed on to the bed up to the small duck.

"More ducks-zura! Come come Ahiru-zura!" Uzura started pulling at the duck's tail, but Fakir pulled her off of the bed. He scolded the little girl, while she kept on chanting that there were ducks at the lake.

Ahiru rubbed her eyes from sleep and sat up on the bed. She stared at Uzura curiously, quacking with a gasp at the when she heard there were other ducks.

"Er, sorry to wake you Ahiru, you can go back to sleep. And _you_," Fakir turned to Uzura. "Can go and chant with your drum some where else."

Ahiru stood up on the bed quacking franticly. Fakir sighed and turned to Ahiru, and gently sat on the bed next to her.

"I take it you want to go see them? Oh alright. Let me just get ready and have some breakfast, then we can go down to see the new comers." Ahiru gave a nod of agreement. As Fakir started to get ready, Ahiru and Uzura went to the kitchen to wait.

Fakir came into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin that Charon left for him. Splitting it in half, he gave a half to Ahiru, who gobbled it up quickly wanting to get out of the house as fast as possible.

Fakir smiled and put on his shoes and grabbed his cloak. It was the beginning of fall, and the temperature was dropping quickly.

As the three of them set out, Fakir glanced at Ahiru who was walking next to him. Ahiru was starting to shiver. She was the type of duck her preferred spring and summer. Fakir kneeled by Ahiru and picked her up, putting her in the comfort of his warm cloak.

Ahiru quacked thankfully for Fakir, watching the scenery of people scurrying around quickly to get out of the cold weather. The trees were slowly changing to yellow, red, orange and the occasional brown.

Fakir, Ahiru and the drummer carefully crept behind the small lake, which really was a pond. But Uzura didn't know that.

Just as Uzura had said, the pond had some ducks. Fakir had counted five ducks. They looked to be brothers and sisters around Ahiru's age. If you could actually tell a duck's age.

Ahiru quacked at Fakir, and he set her down gently from his arms so she could go to say hello to the ducks. Ahiru waddled into the pond towards the ducks in the middle, gracefully swimming when the water became deeper.

The ducks quickly took notice to her, and they all began quacking happily. One duck that Fakir was sure was male, swam closer to Ahiru and just stared at her. Fakir became the obsessively jealous type, began to get extremely angry.

_What the hell?! First some character from my story, now a duck? Where is this all coming from?!_ Fakir was getting angry by the second, and he began walking over to Ahiru.

"Duck duck love-zura?" Uzura asked curiously, looking at the two ducks sitting comfortably in the water.

Fakir turned around and whispered an angry 'no' to her. Uzura took a step back and looked at Fakir intently.

"Oh-zura! Fakir Ahiru love-zura!" Uzura exclaimed happily, thinking she got it right.

Fakir shouted no to her again, still making his way slowly over to the ducks. Half his face was red, and not just from anger at Uzura.

Fakir came into view of the ducks who got really frighten of the stranger, they slowly swam backwards towards the tall grass.

The male duck that was near Ahiru swam in front of her and protectively sat there. Fakir just got a lot angrier from this. He gritted his teeth and sat at the pond's bay. Ahiru wanted to know what was wrong with him, so she swam around the male duck and made her way over to him. The male duck was completely confused by her action.

Ahiru waded out of the water and sat in Fakir's lap. She quacked questioningly at him. Fakir looked down at the blue-eyed duck. He smiled at her, how innocent she was.

"I just want to keep an eye on you, I don't want you leaving me just to migrant with them." Fakir whispered to her, as if the duck's could hear and understand them.

Ahiru looked at him one more time and shrugged. She swam back to the other ducks to tell them everything was okay.

"Qua-quack! Quack quack qua." (It's all right! He's a friend!) Ahiru shouted to all of them. They gradually came out slowly and looked suspiciously at Fakir, who in return glared at them.

Ahiru continued to quack and chat happily to them, enjoying herself. The male duck kept on talking to her, and Ahiru found him _really_ annoying. He started to sound like Femio.

"Won't you migrate with us? Your beauty will make our group extraordinaire." The male duck asked her, batting his eyelashes. _Now_ he sounded like Femio, I mean what boy or boy duck do that with his eyelashes?

"Uh, sorry no. I belong here with Fakir." Ahiru glanced at the green haired lad, and in return he was staring at her.

"Ah, you are in love with the human?" The male asked questioningly to Ahiru.

"No! No! I-I just belong here. He's my friend. He would be sad if I left. And I would be sad too." Ahiru looked at the water rippling in front of her.

"Umm… I need to go now. It was fun meeting all of you!" Ahiru waved with one wing as she swam back to the ex-knight. He stood up with Ahiru in his arms again.

"Bye ducky ducks-zura!" Uzura chanted waving at the frightened ducks.

Fakir snorted in her direction, earning a disapproving quack from Ahiru. He shook his head at her.

"Hey, she doesn't bother you when she wants something! You're just a duck…" Fakir looked down at the duck and realized he insulted her. His face soften slightly.

"Sorry, I just envy you sometimes Ahiru." Fakir patted Ahiru on the head, and Ahiru gave him a small smile.

When Ahiru, Fakir and Uzura got back to the small house, Fakir began preparing lunch for the two of them. Uzura walked off into the village chanting 'zura!' since she was a puppet and didn't need lunch.

"Thank god we left the pond, I never want to see another duck except for Ahiru again." Fakir murmured to himself as he watched Ahiru sip some water.

For the rest of the day, Ahiru and Fakir walked around the small town buying things for Charon and enjoying the scenery. Fakir took Ahiru past the academy, where he saw her give it another longing glance.

"Oi, Ahiru we should get back before Charon gets done in his workshop." Fakir looked down to the duck next to him. They were currently sitting on a bench and having a piece of bread. Ahiru nodded to him and walked quietly next to him all the way back to Charon's house.

As they past the academy yet again, Ahiru smiled sadly at her memories. This made Fakir even guiltier about her.

_I better continue my writing, for her sake._ Fakir opened the door for Ahiru, and she waddled into the warm home.

"Oi! Fakir, are you back?" Charon's voice rang from the kitchen. The smell of broth filled the air in the cozy home. Fakir led Ahiru into the kitchen. Charon was just finishing some delicious soup.

"You were out with Ahiru again? Good, she needs to get out more often." Charon smiled at Ahiru, while Fakir just gave a shrug.

The door burst open to reveal the small drummer tapping her drum and chanting something the two people and duck could not hear.

"Uzura! Stop with the racket!" Fakir shouted over her annoying taps.

Uzura stopped abruptly. She always listened to Fakir, she didn't know why. Uzura slowly took her drum off and set it next to the door. She ran up to one of the kitchen chairs and stood on it.

"News-zura! Thief at academy-zura! Poor cat sensei-zura!" Uzura shouted at everyone. Ahiru just gawked at her, Charon just looked at her with shock for a second and then turned back to his soup. Fakir nearly fell out of his chair.

_The villain! Fr-from the story! He's the one who steals things precious to people… Now that he's on the move, I need to keep Ahiru close to me._ Fakir gave a worry glance at Ahiru, then he started to set the table.

"What did this 'thief' steal Uzura?" Fakir asked the annoying little puppet. Uzura thought for a moment, lightly taping her finger on her chin.

"He stole… white shoes from cat-sensei-zura!" Uzura finally announced.

Fakir inwardly nodded. It made sense since Neko-sensei treasured those shoes with his life.

During dinner, Fakir decided he would write whenever he knew Ahiru was safe. Which, he thought with a sigh, would mean he would barely have any time to write. He would constantly check to see if Ahiru was safe.

Fakir finished his dinner and turned to see Ahiru waiting patiently for him. He gave yet another small rare smile to her and went with her to his room.

Ahiru hid under the covers while Fakir got ready for bed, or in his case got ready to fall asleep on his desk.

When Ahiru heard the scrapping of a chair on the ground she knew Fakir was about to start his writing. She poked her head above the covers to see Fakir's back to her. She heard his mad scribbling on the parchment.

Ahiru smiled, knowing Fakir was probably cooking up a good story. She had no idea Fakir was planning to turn her back into a girl again. He was just too afraid of what she might say if she found out.

Soon Ahiru put her head gently on the pillow, falling into a peaceful sleep. A few minutes later Fakir's writing slowed down, until he was completely tired of writing so fast. Fakir put his quill aside, along with the parchment and ink well.

Fakir got up from his chair and slid under his covers, his head right next to Ahiru. He stared at the cute little yellow duck until gradually, his eyes drooped shut and he fell asleep.

Author's note: Yay me! I started the new story. What do you think? I typed like crazy yesterday. Hope you like it! REVIEW!


	2. Cautious

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Declaimer: I do not own princess tutu. I wish I did though

2: Caution

Ahiru woke up with a start, she had another strange dream.

_Ahiru was in a dark room, and she was shivering. There was a lot of clutter with things Ahiru recognized. There was a ballerina poster that Ahiru knew Lillie put in her dorm, and she recognized the white slippers that Neko-sensei treasured._

_Ahiru waddled around the dark room. It seemed to be like an endless place for darkness. Ahiru quacked out for help, but no one answered._

_Ahiru's eyes could not get used to the darkness and she kept on bumping into many things._

_There was a bang to Ahiru's right. When she looked, it was the same stranger from when she fell. He ran into the room, looking as if he had seen death. He searched and searched for something, until he spotted Ahiru. Ahiru quacked and tried to run away._

_The stranger grinned evilly at her and grabbed her. Ahiru struggled, she stopped when she herd a familiar battle cry. When she looked towards the dark and shrouded door, it was Fakir. He had his sword, and he looked terrible._

_He stopped and stared at Ahiru in the strangers grasp. He dropped his sword and his knees buckled. He looked as if he was defeated._

"_Try! Try and she's gone!" The stranger screeched at him. Ahiru had never seen Fakir look so sad, empty and defeated._

"_FAKIR!" Ahiru screamed. Ahiru's eyes widened in surprise. Did she just speak English?_

Ahiru shook her little head. It was the strangest dream she had ever had. Even more stranger then all of the dreams she had that included Drosselmeyer.

When Ahiru looked out the window. It was still early in the morning. The colors of dawn were peaking out from.

Ahiru sighed. She looked to her left to see Fakir sleeping like he hadn't slept in three days. Ahiru smiled a ducky little smile, only Fakir can go without sleep for so long.

The door to their room banged open, and both Ahiru and Fakir jumped a little.

"It's raining ducks! Go away you damn ducks!" Fakir shouted as he jumped up into sitting position.

Ahiru quacked at Fakir for yelling, and for saying 'go away you damn ducks!' What's wrong with ducks? Fakir lives with a duck! Ahiru flapped her wings and bonked her beak on his face, causing him to realize that he was awake.

"What the hell?" Fakir muttered to himself, turning to the unwanted visitor.

Of course, the only living thing that would do such a thing would be Uzura. She hoped onto Fakir's bed and started to bang on her drum, really, _really_ loudly.

Fakir immediately took her sticks and threw them at the wall. When Fakir was sleeping, he did _not_ want to be interrupted.

"Uzura! Why the hell are you interrupting my sleeping? It's like four in the morning." Fakir growled at Uzura, trying to shove the covers over his head.

"Fakir-zura! Vistors-zura! Get up, visitors wants to see you and Ahiru-zura!" Uzura said quietly to the moody writer. Fakir shot up again in his bed, and Ahiru stood up and quacked a question at Uzura.

Fakir got out of bed slowly and dragged himself to the door. He turned around to look at Ahiru and the drummer.

"Are you two coming?" Fakir asked them. Uzura got up and hurried over to her sticks. Ahiru quacked happily and went by Fakir. When Uzura stood by both of them with her sticks ready to pound, Fakir picked Ahiru up and headed for the kitchen.

Completely forgetting about her strange dream, Ahiru craned her neck to see who was there.

To everyone's surprise, (even me) it was none other than Mytho and Rue. They were apparently making themselves at home and sitting comfortably at the kitchen table. They both wore regular clothes, obviously not wanting to catch attention while in town.

Fakir's eyes widened suddenly, wondering why the heck they were here. Ahiru gasped, she didn't think that she would ever see Mytho again.

Ahiru knew that if she were princess tutu, there would be a huge scene and a dramatic theme, but Ahiru was just a duck. It was princess tutu who truly loved the prince. The girl and duck Ahiru loved him as a brother, nothing more.

Mytho stood up and smiled at Fakir, and he gazed at Ahiru who just blinked. Fakir smiled a bit at Mytho, and nodded once in Rue's direction. Apparently it was a bit awkward between them since Rue tried to kill Fakir a few times as Kraehe.

"Hello Fakir, Ahiru. We're sorry to come here at ummm…" Mytho looked at the small clock on the opposite wall, which said 4: 13. Mytho sighed a bit, he knew Fakir was probably trying to get some sleep.

"Four in the morning, we came here on a… I guess you could call it a mission. There was a thief in our castle who started stealing precious things. We told everyone to hide there treasured things, but he found them all! We drove him out before he could steal children, which was obviously precious to parents. After we drove them out, knights offered to go after him to put him in jail, but Rue and I decided to go. Both of us found out he landed here in Kinkad town, which made us even happier. It meant we had a chance to see both of you." Mytho finished with a small grin, and he plopped himself back into his chair.

Fakir slowly sat into a chair, with a grim look on his face. He gently put Ahiru on the table top, where she sat quietly next to his arm.

_So he's already been to Mytho and Rue's place? That means he's already had experience. I should have known though…_

"Did everyone in the castle get there stuff back?" Fakir asked Mytho, and he shook his head sadly.

"No, that's why we have to get this thief. He has a heck of a lot of stuff. I'm glad he didn't take anything precious to me though." Mytho glanced at Rue, who had a light blush on her face.

"We need your help Fakir, you too Ahiru." Rue spoke up and looked at the both of them. Fakir and Ahiru glanced at each other, and Ahiru gave a nod.

"Alright Mytho, we'll help, but we have to keep cautious, he's already started to steal stuff." Fakir added darkly, he hated that man with all of his might, but he still was in his story.

"Right." Both Rue and Mytho said in unison. Fakir took another glance at Ahiru. He noticed that her eyelids were drooping.

"Ahiru, why don't you go to bed? I'll plan everything with Mytho and Rue and I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Fakir said softly to her. Ahiru made a quack of protest, but Fakir was already taking her back to his room.

"I'll be back in a sec'" Fakir called over his shoulder, and Mytho and Rue nodded. When Fakir was through the door way, Rue and Mytho smiled knowingly at each other.

"The duck and the knight?" Rue asked Mytho with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"The duck and the knight." Mytho repeated with a smile.

Meanwhile, Fakir gently put Ahiru on her pillow in his bed. Ahiru quacked softly at Fakir to say good night, and Fakir returned it with another goodnight.

Fakir stood in his door way and looked at the sleeping form, how her slow breathing went up and down.

_Ahiru… I won't be the useless knight. I will protect you and change you back._ Fakir thought in his mind, making it sound brave and courageous.

"Ahiru…" Fakir murmured before returning to the kitchen.

Fakir made some tea for Mytho, Rue and himself while they planned. He yawned as he stirred it.

_I am going to take a long nap today. Hope Uzura doesn't wake me up. Maybe I should hide her sticks._

Fakir placed the three cups on the table, giving one to each of the royals at the table.

"What do you plan we do?" Fakir asked Mytho.

"The only plan that we came up with is bait. But we realize that's not the greatest idea." Mytho's head drooped, obviously it wasn't a good plan because nobody would want to lose their precious person or item.

"Well, I have a confession to make." Fakir placed the cup down on the table.

Fakir began confessing about his new story of Ahiru. And with a red face, his reasons why.

The morning was bright and happy. Well, for most people. Fakir had woken in the late morning, treading when he looked at the calendar.

Today, he wanted to crawl in a shell. Why you may ask? Because today, was Fakir's birthday. And when it was Fakir's birthday, he wanted to stay in his room forever.

Ahiru coaxed Fakir out of his room, but that was all she could do. He cautiously made his way to the kitchen, to be greeted by Charon, Mytho, Rue and Ahiru.

Fakir was about to sit down when there was a dreadful knock on the door.

"Fakir, could you get that?" Charon asked from the stove. Fakir stared at him for a second, then he slowly made his way to the front door.

"Fine, but if I get run over by fangirls, it's your entire fault." Fakir growled at him slowly opening the door.


	3. birthday

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Declaimer: I do not own princess tutu. I wish I did though

3: Birthday

Fakir slowly opened the door… to reveal an avalanche of birthday cards. They all spilled into the living room. Everyone from the kitchen peeked at Fakir.

"Fakir's _that _famous?" Rue muttered to Mytho, who just shrugged. Fakir rummaged his foot into the pile.

"Wonder who knocked." Charon said, returning his attention to the stove.

A hand peeked out of the huge pile. Fakir grabbed it and pulled the figure out. Uzura dangled from his hand, waving her drummer's sticks in her free hand.

"Today's Fakir's birthday-zura?" Uzura asked as Fakir set Uzura down. Fakir nodded, looking very grim.

Uzura 'oohed' with curiosity, Fakir turned and stomped back into the kitchen.

"I am _not_ going out today. Even if you paid me." Fakir growled stubbornly. He stabbed at his breakfast on his plate, glaring at it.

"Fakir, don't be a child. We still need to find this thief of ours." Mytho sat across from Fakir. Ahiru quacked with agreement, munching on a piece of bread.

Fakir sighed, knowing he was right. Fakir thought for a second… if they had to go to the academy to find the thief, they needed a plan.

"Fakir, you there's a package that isn't for you-zura." Uzura waved a package in her small hand. Fakir got up and took it from her, setting it on the table.

"Eh? It was sent to me, but the package is for… Ahiru?" Fakir looked confused. He looked over to Ahiru, who had the same expression. Ahiru quacked at Fakir, as if to tell him to open it.

Fakir slowly unwrapped it. When he opened it, everyone in the kitchen leaned over his shoulder to see what it was. They all gasped. Ahiru quacked in confusion. Inside the package was a… sweater? (A/N: Random a bit?) Fakir took it out of the box. It looked like it was duck sized, maybe a bit too big. It was blue with a horribly stitched 'D' on the back. Ahiru took a step back on the table, tripping over Fakir's cup of tea.

"Baka, who would give this to you?" Fakir turned the box to see who had send it. When he turned it upside down, a card fell out.

Rue picked it up, reading it. She had an amused glint in her eye. Looking up she read out loud,

"To Fakir-sama, a reminder of our little Ahiru." Rue threw the card across the table, and Fakir picked it up. It was all pink and fuzzy, Fakir put it down as soon as he read it.

Fakir groaned. "It was from your annoying little friends Ahiru." Ahiru quacked disapproving at Fakir, and in return he grunted.

"What are you going to do with the presents-zura?" Uzura, asked curiously. She wobbled over to the avalanche and poked it, causing some of the cards to fall down.

"I'll probably burn them, well if most of them are cards." Fakir glared at the door way. He got up and snatched a broom from a corner, and began sweeping the cards into the hallway. Once he got the entire avalanche, Uzura started to pick up some of the fascinating cards. She opened them and found different signatures and pictures of Fakir. Fakir just winced away from Uzura and slumped back into his kitchen chair.

"So this is why you hated birthdays? I never knew why you locked yourself in your room every year since you turned thirteen." Mytho looked at the ceiling, as if he were mesmerized with memories.

Fakir turned his glare over to Mytho and grunted at him.

"Hmph, don't we need to get a plan started? I mean, this time I could write us out, but it'll be more complicated than that. I'm not a knight anymore, and we don't have any fancy powers except ballet." Fakir shifted in his seat when he mentioned his writing.

Ahiru looked around the table. Everyone was thinking hard. She was just watching again. A duck, a simple duck was all she could be. But doesn't even a duck have its advantages?

_What if I…? What if I could bring out the sorrow of the thief? Like princess tutu?_ Ahiru thought to herself. She had stopped the raven-people when she turned from princess tutu to her ducky self. Maybe… maybe it could work?

"Qua!" Ahiru exclaimed at her thought. Everyone turned to her, expecting something from her. Ahiru shook her head with blush. She wouldn't tell her idea. Ahiru decided that she would do this on her own, if she could.

Everyone turned back to their thoughts, trying to come up with ideas. Ahiru went back to her own thoughts too, planning on how to get to the academy unnoticed.

Rue sighed and took a sip of her water. "I give up, I just can't come up with anything for this predicament." Mytho patted her hand and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"You don't have to worry about it Rue. Besides, today's someone's birthday, I think we should spend it without any worries." Mytho turned to Fakir. Fakir growled a loud 'no' to him, indicating that he wanted to do nothing for this particular day.

"I am _not_ going out there. And no one can make me." Fakir put his arms across his chest, putting on a stubborn look.

Ahiru quacked and put on the poutiest face that a duck could give. She made her eyes water. When Ahiru took a step forward, Fakir tried to look anywhere but at Ahiru's face. But after a minute he gave up, he cautiously looked at Ahiru's face. Ahiru made her face even cuter, and that's when Fakir surrendered.

"Fine." Fakir grumbled and went upstairs to get dressed. _Today,_ he thought_ is going to be a long day._

-

When Fakir came back down, everyone was ready with their plans to have fun in Kinkan town. Sighing, Fakir grabbed his cloak and followed the others to the door.

"Birthday! Birthday! It's Fakir's birthday-zura!" Uzura chanted happily behind Mytho lightly tapping her drum. She sped up in front of every one, as if being the head of a marching line.

The gang, (excluding Charon, who had to go to work) were going to a fair that was opened a week earlier a bit away from the academy.

It took a few people to convince, but they let Ahiru go in with them. Apparently, they were afraid Ahiru would cause trouble to the other people. Fakir carried Ahiru around the fair, earning stares from a few people. The teenager's and pre-teens from the academy knew about Fakir's 'obsession' of Ahiru. Which was not good. If _everyone_ in the academy knew about it that meant that the thief knew about his 'obsession'. That's why he kept on glancing at the yellow body in his arms, watching her with hawk eyes.

Fakir desperately wanted to stay somewhere in a tent. If he went outside, it would be _hell_ for him. Damn those fangirls.

Fakir told Uzura to stay close. But of course, do you think she would listen? No. She waddled off when Fakir was in the photo booth with Mytho. Rue and Ahiru tried to call/quack her back, but she went off to join the marching band that was parading around the town.

When Fakir came out of the photo booth, his face was slightly happier. Only _slightly_. Mytho had the pictures in his hand. There were four of them, and in each one they both had different expressions.

Mytho took two out of the four. The ones he had were when Mytho had his tongue sticking out, and Fakir was smirking while giving him 'antlers'. The other one was when Fakir had a shocked expression when Mytho attempted to mimic him.

Fakir took the other two, and in both of them Fakir and Mytho were trying to make the craziest faces at each other. Ahiru loved both of the pictures. She was sure glad that Fakir was out-voted to come here.

_This… this isn't so bad. My birthday's not so bad after all._ Fakir had a faint smile on his face as he and the other three started to walk towards the marching band.

-

Author's note: He… gomen if it took too long… I was busy with some stuff. Hope you liked this chap even though it's kinda short! Ja ne!

KT


	4. Shock!

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Declaimer: I do not own princess tutu. I wish I did though.

4: Shock!

Fakir and the gang went to a restaurant after all of their fun. They ate outside, even though it was a bit crummy in the fall. Fakir had a grim face on. You want to know why? Because they were spotted. Not by the thief. But by his fangirls.

Since Mytho was in town, the news spread like wildfire through out the entire town. Mytho was nearly as grim as Fakir from the fangirls, but he was calm since Rue was comforting him. On the other hand, Fakir was starting to twitch like a mad man.

Ahiru nudged him on the arm a few times, and that seemed to make him snap out of his craziness. Although Ahiru caught him a few times trying to write his way out of the restaurant.

Uzura came waddling back from the marching band, humming a drummer's tune.

"Bang, bang BANG-zura! Fakir, why are you mad-zura? Today's your birthday! Zura!" Uzura flung her arms in the air, emphasizing 'birthday'. Fakir mumbled something under his breath.

"Ummmm… Mytho and I have to see something for ourselves. Fakir, we'll meet you back at the house." Rue grabbed Mytho and yanked him off the table. Mytho waved with his free hand and followed (coughwasdraggedbycough) Rue in some random direction.

Fakir shrugged and raised a hand in farewell. He turned to Ahiru who at the moment was trying to drink water from a bowl.

"Wanna go to the pond?" Fakir asked the duck. Ahiru's head shot up from the bowl. She bobbed her head with happiness. Fakir took that as a yes.

Fakir threw some money on the table for the tip, and gathered Ahiru into his arms. Uzura followed them quietly behind, tapping a tune that Ahiru couldn't recognize.

_Fakir seems kind of gloomy. I hope he likes my present though! And I hope Rue and Mytho will be able to find a gift for him. Rue went off in a hurry with Mytho to get one._

Ahiru inwardly grinned, thinking of her present. She had made it herself too. (A/N: OMG! What could it be? )

As they made there way to the pond, Ahiru looked around at the many happy faces. They were people in the windows drinking hot chocolate, other people going around to buy early Halloween decorations. Ahiru glanced up at Fakir. She wanted to make him smile like that too. She did a few times, but it was only small smiles. She decided that once everything was over, as in the thief was gone and everyone was settled down, she would make Fakir smile like that. That was her new mission.

Fakir made it to the pond unnoticed by all of the bustling people. He sighed in relief that he was finally at a quiet place with just Ahiru. Well, almost quiet.

"Fakir! Look at all the fishies-zura!" Little Uzura never stopped being annoying. Especially when she was around Fakir. Fakir groaned and sat under a tree. Ahiru jumped out of his grasp and joined Uzura and the fishes.

Fakir started to rub his temples as he watched the two little ones. He was 18, (A/N: When I read something on the internet, it said Fakir was seventeen and Ahiru was thirteen. Correct me if I'm wrong!) and he needed some peace in his life. The only thing he had at the moment that kept him calm was writing and Ahiru.

Ahiru, being her clumsy self, tripped over a rock and fell into the water. She quacked in surprise as she hit the water. It was cold. _VERY _cold. She jumped out of the water. As she shivered, Uzura picked her up and went over to Fakir.

"Ahiru's cold-zura. And she's wet-zura. Can you make her better Fakir-zura?" Uzura cocked her head questioningly at Fakir. Fakir snatched Ahiru from Uzura and covered her with his cloak.

Ahiru sneezed. Oh geeze, now she had a cold. A duck with a cold? This day is getting too weird for Fakir. He sighed and got up grumpily. Now they had to go home and get her in a warm safe bed, or pillow for that matter.

"Oh well, so much for a visit to the pond. Let's go home Uzura." Fakir turned on his heel and headed straight for the house. He didn't have any idea what had happened at his home, or that Ahiru had a 'cold'. Yes, she was faking it my little readers.

-

Fakir slowly opened the door to the kitchen. He rubbed his nose that was slightly pink from the temperature of the cold weather. He shivered from the sudden warmth of the house.

Earlier, Uzura had said she wanted to go off before them to the house. Fakir had just shrugged in response, while Ahiru 'coughed' before Uzura had run off towards the house.

"Hmm. Why are the lights off?" Fakir grumbled and set Ahiru on the table. He turned around and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE! Surprise-zura!" Everyone popped out from their hiding places. (A/N: I have no idea where they hid, just use your imagination.)

Fakir jumped as if hell had just popped into his kitchen. He fell over anime style on the floor. He shakily got up and sat onto a chair, immensely glaring at everyone in the room. He rubbed his temples vigorously while thinking how on earth he could've met people like this.

"You were faking it, weren't you Ahiru?" Fakir growled at Ahiru. Ahiru quacked and took a step back. Clearly he was starting to get mad.

"Now, now Fakir, don't get mad at Ahiru. It was my idea. I thought you could use some cheering up." Mytho calmed Fakir down from attacking Ahiru. However, Mytho wasn't off the hook.

Fakir turned to Mytho and had intent to kill.

"YOU'RE IDEA! Mytho, you _know_ I hate my birthday. What's next?" Fakir shouted at the royal, and Mytho just shrunk back behind Rue.

"Present time-zura!" Uzura commanded. She hopped up in front of Ahiru on the table and pointed at Fakir's face. Fakir blinked at her finger. Uzura swung her arm and Fakir turned to see three presents and a card.

With curiosity, Fakir picked up a small rectangular present that was wrapped with yellow gift wrap. A tag sat next to a blue ribbon.

To: Fakir

From: Ahiru

"Ahiru?" Fakir glanced at Ahiru, she nodded her head encouragingly. Fakir wrapped his finger around one of the edges and carefully ripped the paper off. A brown box showed through the paper. Fakir tore the rest of the gift wrap and looked at the box that sat on his palms of his hands. He lifted the top of the box. He gasped with awe at Ahiru's present. A duck-feather quill. Taking it with two fingers, Fakir twirled the quill and admired it. It fit perfectly. He felt that he would write many stories with this quill.

Fakir set the quill back into the box and turned to Ahiru. He smiled another faint smile and hugged Ahiru's small body. Ahiru smiled at her accomplishment. She made him smile a bit. Her mission was finally starting to progress.

Fakir truly felt as if today was a good day. He didn't have to worry about anything else, just him and his friends. Nothing mattered, not even the thief.

Fakir had received a new book from Charon, and new notebooks, parchment and ink from Rue and Mytho. The card had been from Uzura. Fakir appreciated all of the presents.

When all of the presents had been unwrapped, Charon brought out a small chocolate cake that they shared. Uzura took most interest in it because she had never tried chocolate before.

Everyone was happy and laughing, enjoying the pleasantness of being together.

"You know, I have never seen you this happy Fakir." Charon grinned at Fakir.

"Well, I've never had time for all of this, it feels good to do this kind of thing once in a while." Fakir started to pet Ahiru's head. It was starting to get late. Ahiru smiled up at Fakir, her head started to droop and her eyelids felt heavy.

Noticing the partly-sleeping-duck, Fakir stood up with the little duck in his arms.

"Charon, I think it's time to go to sleep." Fakir said goodnight to everyone. Rue and Mytho said goodbye and went back to the water mill where they were staying.

Fakir made his way outside and over to his room. Once he was dressed and ready to go to bed, he settled Ahiru on the pillow next to his. Fakir pulled his blanket up to his chin and thought about his day.

_Hm, too bad everyday isn't like this._ Fakir turned over onto his side and looked at Ahiru. Yes, today was a new tradition for birthdays.

-

The next day, Fakir was back to his old grumpy self. He swept the floors of the store with Ahiru quacking behind him, and he wrote at the pond with Ahiru swimming in the pool. The only difference was the thief, who was still on the loose and stealing things. The most recent thing stolen was some one's portrait from the art department at the academy. Rue said that the girl had cried for days. Of course she said it in a more gossipy way.

Fakir couldn't write Ahiru's story because he had to focus on the other stories of the town. He felt guilty for her, every moment he wished she was a girl again. He was sure she wanted to be a girl too.

Fakir just finished a new chapter of a wandering girl in a forest. He set down his story and duck quill on his stool. Ahiru held a duster in her mouth and was attempting to dust some antiques. She was quite good considering Fakir taught her how to hold it.

The bell on the door rang when a customer came in. Fakir went around the corner and lifted his head to see who it was. When he saw the costumer, he froze in his tracks, and put on his most intense glare.

-

Author's note: OMFG! Who could it be? A) Fangirls B) the thief C) Neko-sensei D) Uzura with a bigger drum or E) All of the above! Okay you can count E out. Hehe. REVIEW!


	5. Ryuu

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Declaimer: I do not own princess tutu. I wish I did though.

5: Ryuu

Fakir froze in his tracks trying to glare down at the person who had just entered. It was none other than the orange-haired thief. (A/N: If you guessed B you were right! It would've been a bit random if it were E though.) The thief had spotted the small shop on his early walk, and Fakir betted his quills that he wanted to get a look at Ahiru.

The thief trailed his finger on a shelf, his eyes wandered to every dusted corner. He didn't look sinister, he just looked like a normal teenager. His hair fell over his intense yellow eyes.

Ahiru sat behind a counter, staring at the guy who had just popped in. When she saw his expression, she was kind of surprised. She expected to see his face full of darkness and loneliness. Instead she saw that he was full of energy and looked really pissed off. He was trying to look interested in the antiques in the store, but Ahiru could tell he was in the store for a very different reason.

The store was very old and full of things that people didn't want, or needed to be mended. On some occasions Fakir would help Charon in the workshop to fix a stool or polish silverware. He didn't like it much, but he got to spend time with Charon.

Fakir heard the thief-fiend mutter something, and he nearly swung around to punch him. With every tensing moment he wanted to kill the academy student in one swing. Too bad he gave up his sword, or he would've been dead the second he walked into the store.

Fakir looked over at where Ahiru was hiding. He really wanted to protect her. He really did.

_Man, I need to get this guy out of here! He could take Ahiru if I'm not careful… and I really don't want that._ Fakir saddened at the thought of living without his annoying friend. It be like loosing Mytho's heart again. He couldn't take that kind of trauma, no, he would be with all of the people he loved.

Fakir went around the counter and stooped down to whisper to Ahiru.

"Ahiru… get out, I don't want you in here when he's here. You'd probably get snatched." Fakir scooted her off of the stool and ushered her to the door. The thief seemed to take no notice. Once Ahiru had made her way to Fakir's room, Fakir turned and continued to face the thief.

"Can I help you?" Fakir growled at the customer. He didn't like this person at all.

"No… no I think I'm fine. I'm Ryuu by the way." (A/N: Ryuu means dragon in Japanese. You'll see why I gave him that name.)

"Fakir." Fakir grunted back.

Ryuu didn't answer, he just kept on staring at all of the antiques. Once he got bored, he turned around and headed out the door. Fakir let out a sigh of anger and went to see how Ahiru was doing.

-

Ahiru was looking around Fakir's room. He had his desk with the quill and ink he had gotten for his birthday, along with a story that he was currently working on. He also had a small bed, a closet and a night stand next to the desk.

Ahiru liked every single thing about his room, it felt like home to her. Before anything from the story happened, Ahiru's home was a small nest in some tall grass by the pond.

Fakir opened the door quietly incase Ahiru was sleeping. But when he saw that she was staring off into space (again) Fakir opened the door all the way and made his way over to her.

"Ahiru… you moron, are you staring off into space again?" Fakir waved his hand in front of her face. Soon Ahiru gradually snapped out of it.

"Qua?" Ahiru shook her head and gazed up at Fakir. He looked really angry, but thankfully not at her. At least she hoped not.

"Why… why me!" Fakir slumped down onto the bed and rubbed his forehead.

_You're the one who wanted to write a story, you lover-boy._

"Shut up!" Fakir clutched his head and plopped his head onto his pillow. Ahiru stared at him worryingly at him. He was starting to go crazy ever since the start of the predicament.

Ahiru decided she would try to do her plan tonight, it was the only thing she could do.

-

That night, Fakir knew all about her plan when he decided to write after dinner. He was afraid, very afraid. What if she couldn't find her way and got lost? What if her plan didn't go right? What if the thief stole her? Too many ifs. The thief already knew about Fakir's most precious thing. He sensed it the moment Ryuu stepped into the shop. Fakir kept on having his nervous habits show, and he didn't even know he had nervous habits!

Once Ahiru _thought_ Fakir had gone to bed, she clumsily put on the sweater that she had gotten. It was the beginning of October, and the streets were really cold at night.

Ahiru pushed the door open when she was ready. She immediately jumped back when it squeaked. Damn the oldness of the shop! She blinked at Fakir. All he did was 'stir' a bit and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Once Ahiru was safely a few yards away from the house, Fakir jumped out of his old bed and zipped over to his writing. It was all he could do for Ahiru.

"Come on… Ahiru I'll make your night successful." Fakir mumbled.

_The brave duck quietly went through the night to her destination. Every step was filled with confidence, but every blink was filled with fear. She had the plan filled in her head, her long-lost life of princess tutu was re-filling her role-as a duck._

_Ahiru neared the academy, nearly to the point where she regretted her idea of saving the stealthy thief. But to her unknown little eye, the thief was already in the shadows. He was waiting for her, but for a different reason._

_Ryuu jumped out of the shadows in front of the duck, and was about to snatch her until the little duck raised a wing to stop him._

-

"Mytho, I sense something's wrong." Rue sat up from her side of the bed and turned to Mytho. He sat up as well and looked worryingly in the direction of where Fakir was scribbling down his story.

Mytho nodded and got up.

"You're right Rue, we better go and stop-or help Fakir and Ahiru." Mytho stated as he started to get his cloak. Rue did the same and hurried a bit.

-

Fakir continued to write down the things spilling out of him. He was right at the part where he thought it would go into the right direction when it went horribly wrong.

_As the little duck raised a wing to stop him, the thief raised an eyebrow._

'_Please, dance with me.' Ahiru twirled her hands and held one out up towards the thief Ryuu._

_The only thing that Ryuu let out was a curt laugh._

'_You… you think you'll stop me from my passion? By dancing? You silly little duck, no one can give up passion that easily. And you will become part of my passion!' Ryuu snatched Ahiru before she could say Quack._

Fakir lifted his duck quill with horror as he re-dipped it into the ink-well. He was struggling on either staying to write or to sprint over and snatch his Ahiru back.

When his quill struggled a few inches over the parchment, the door burst open with Mytho and Rue struggling to get inside. They clutched their cloaks and looked around 'till they spotted Fakir. But what made them freeze with horror was his horrified face.

"She… he…" Fakir was still staring at the piece of parchment before him, the arrival of the royals didn't arouse him from his story. _His_ story which had a kidnapping of _Ahiru_ in it, which is not good. I repeat, this is_ not_ good.

"Fakir what… Fakir!" Mytho's eyes scanned the pages filled with words with the problem that Ahiru now was in. Mytho turned to Fakir and had the same expression as Fakir.

"Fakir… how could you do this?" Mytho wanted an explanation. Obviously he didn't know that Fakir couldn't control all of his feelings into a story.

"Mytho… save Ahiru." Fakir slightly turned his face up to Mytho.

"Wha-what? How am I supposed to do that Fakir?" Mytho now had his mind set onto the subject Fakir had started, I mean you can't just forget Ahiru just like that can you?

"Mytho… please listen, I can't control my feelings in a story, and they just burst out of me. The only way to save Ahiru is for you to come in my story. Now please, help her! I can't live without her! She is… she is my precious thing." Fakir had regained his composer and was finally sure of it that he could not live without the little yellow duck that was once a girl that he secretly admired.

"Fakir… I'll help. But Rue-" Mytho turned to his beloved. "I don't want you to come. It's too dangerous, and I want you to stay here. I don't want this thief to steal my precious thing." Mytho smiled and gave Rue a kiss before grabbing his cloak.

"Wait Mytho!" Fakir got up quickly and grabbed his sword from under some clutter in his closet.

"You might want this." Fakir held out the sword to Mytho and gave it to him. With a thank you Mytho flew out of the door with his weapon to save the little Ahiru.

"Now… Fakir start writing before this story gets out of hand." Rue promptly set herself on Fakir's bed and watched him and his mad scribbles on the pages.

_As the brave prince went off to rescue the poor victim of the thief, the duck herself was in too much danger as it was._

'_Now then, you'll be part of my collection. Since you are someone's precious thing.' The thief Ryuu grinned a wicked smile at her. Ahiru on the other hand was confused. Someone's precious thing. Who's precious thing? Someone actually didn't want to lose her? To die with her? A duck?_

'_Oh, I see you don't know who it is now do you?' The orange-haired man stood in the middle of campus and was tying Ahiru into one bundle so she wouldn't struggle._

'_Hmmm… I've decided, I'll tell you when we get to my dorm. You'll love to see the other precious things there. And not one student has reported me. Not one teacher has suspected me.' Ryuu whispered the last sentence out which made Ahiru's eyes widen._

'_Ahiru!' the prince with a sword came upon the scene to rescue the once-princess-tutu character. Ryuu dropped Ahiru on the ground to snatch a dagger. It was a dagger that had a dragon that was curling around the handle. There was also an engraved phrase on the blade, it said 'All things precious must be stolen'._

_Ahiru groaned on the ground and tried to get up. But the bonds on her feet seemed to be too tight on her legs, and all she succeeded in getting was rope burns._

_Mytho swung the writer's sword at the thief. While Ryuu ducked he jabbed his hand at one of the nerves in Mytho's leg. Mytho staggered back and clutched the sword in his hands._

_The thief who was driven by anguish and anger flew out at Mytho and circled behind him, striking him in the shoulder with his piercing dagger._

"Mytho!" Fakir shouted. He struggled to try and get up, but Rue held him down by his shoulders.

"Fakir! Calm down, you can't go…" Rue's eyes traveled down to the page before she let out a short scream.

"Rue! We have to go! I'm not going to let the two most important people in my life die!" Fakir stumbled over to the door and grabbed another sword and his cloak with Rue franticly following after. Rue didn't even notice that Fakir said Ahiru was one of the most important people/duck in his life.

-

Fakir and Rue made it to where Mytho was lying in the ground. Above his shoulder blade was blood poring out. Rue let out another shriek and ran to Mytho.

Rue took out a huge bandage roll out of her cloak's pocket that she brought along. Rue put Mytho in sitting position. As Mytho sat up, he blinked his eyes and looked up at Fakir.

"Fa…kir. He took… he took Ahiru to his dorm. I think it's our old room because he told me I had no chance… of getting to it." Mytho winced when Rue started to bandage his wound.

"Fakir, you go to Ahiru and I'll take care of Mytho." Fakir nodded at Rue and then took off towards the boys dormitories.

-

Author's note: Small cliffy. Sorry for the late update too… but I made this chappie longer! It's the longest chappie yet. It beat the first chappie by 90 words! REVIEW!


	6. Impotant info! Sorry and good news

Important info!

Dear readers,

I know you all probably hate me now, but I'll be updating soon! Yay! That was the good news, because I've been too lazy to type... Bad news is I'll probably only put up two more chapters...REVIEW your feeling to Dr.Quingle! (A/N: I'm not a real doctor so don't call the fuzz on me, K?)


	7. Adventure?

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Disclaimer: Pfft! If I owned this then there'd be a real sequel! Pfft!!!!

6: Adventure?

Fakir ran like there was no end to the world, Ahiru was about to die… why did you think he was running like hell? Because there were doughnuts on the line?!

_A…Ahi…Ahiru, don't worry, your knight is coming. _(It's too corny huh?)

Any way, Fakir finally approached the academy grounds, where his whole entire adventures began.

As he crept up the stair that led to his old dorm, he saw a faint light coming from under the crack of the door. He began to feel the heat coming onto his skin. Nervous? Yes. Scared? Maybe.

He crept closer, closer, and closer until he opened the door to find… A HIDEOUS CAT!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Oh wait. That wasn't a cat that was… Ahiru!

Fakir darted into the room, but stopped in his tracks at what he saw… it was a room full of worthless junk. But he recognized some of the things as precious items from other people. He noticed Neko-sensei's shoes, Aotoa's favorite book that Fakir had spotted him often read. There was Charon's favorite mending tool, Music papers, diaries, books, clothing, paintings, antiques, photos- you name it. It was there. One question popped into Fakir's mind. Where was this thief, Ryuu?

Fakir shook his head and looked for his little yellow duckling.

Quack.

So soft, so quiet it was, but Fakir heard it. He snapped his head over to the noise, and saw that Ahiru was hidden behind a self-portrait.

"Ahiru."

Fakir called softly at his companion, friend, lover. Ahiru bobbed her head out and looked sadly up at Fakir. When he locked his dark eyes to her brilliant bright ones, tears welled in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could to him with her little orange feet.

She bumped into his chest as she rubbed her head vigorously into him. Fakir inhaled her sent, fresh grass and fresh water. He missed it. He loved it.

Fakir suddenly shot his head back up. He was coming. Damn it. He glared at the door way. He could see the shadow coming. Fakir quickly took action by grabbing Ahiru and hiding behind the door.

Once Fakir hid, with the little duck in his arms, Ryuu entered the room with a wagon. A wagon? Well, Fakir didn't know the answer, but apparently Ahiru did. He could feel her shiver as Ryuu started to pile things on top of the red old wagon.

"Little duck? Hmph. Probably hiding again. Well you can't hide from me forever. I'm going to burn everything. _Everything_. If I can't have something precious, than no one can." Ryuu muttered to no one in particular.

The orange-haired boy turned his head in annoyance when he heard the door slam shut. His eyes narrowed when he saw a furious-looking Fakir standing there. Oh joy. He had a slight murdering aura around him too.

Ahiru hid behind his legs, quivering from not being held in Fakir's arms. She wanted to leave. She just wanted to be with Fakir and no one else.

"_You._ You are the damn thief who stole my precious thing. _My Ahiru_." Fakir stomped over to his and pinned him to the floor. He noticed that Ryuu was fingering his dagger, so he snatched it and held it up to his throat.

"Why?"

Ryuu narrowed his eyes when he heard Fakir whisper his question. He knew what he meant. Why did he steal things? Why was he a thief?

"I had someone precious to me. She was stolen. She was the only one who understood me when I was an orphan. But now she's gone. Dead. She said she could tame 'that Ryuu inside me.' But now she is gone. The one thing I loved. And now if I don't have my precious thing, then no one will!" Ryuu raged.

Ahiru's mind was spinning. The one thing that Fakir truly…loves…was…her. Ahiru's face slowly turned red. But she quickly recovered when she felt something surge through her. A tingling feeling that she got whenever she turned into princess tutu. She felt her body expand, hair shot out of her skull and feathers quickly fell off of her body. She felt a flash of cold, hot, and finally warmth flow through her blood as she blinked with her deep blue eyes.

She squeaked when she realized… she had no clothes. She snapped her head and noticed none of the boys had realized she had changed. Then she quickly spotted a white dress next to her draped on a painting. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it over her petite form, sighing with content at the warmth it brought her. She then returned her attention to the commotion.

Fakir grew even angrier. He was the cause for the horrible plot in the story. Ahiru wasn't supposed to burn up and die. She was supposed to live and be loved by him.

Fakir pressed the dragon dagger into Ryuu's neck, until he saw a bead of blood falling down his pale skin.

"Fa…kir…" Fakir heard a very faint voice that sounded familiar. It then struck his little writing brain. Ahiru's voice. It was _her_ voice.

Both of the boys snapped their heads over to Ahiru, who had a mixture of sadness and happiness written in her tears, which were brimming on her brilliant blue eyes.

Fakir nearly dropped Ryuu right there to smother Ahiru. Note I said _nearly_. Yes, Fakir pinned Ryuu down by sticking his own dagger into the wall so his shirt was stuck; which meant he was stuck.

"Ahiru!"

Fakir tackled her with a bone-crushing hug. He didn't want to let her go. Ever again.

The poor newly-formed girl was having trouble breathing, so Fakir gently released her from his grip.

"You moron, you chose _now_ to turn back?" Fakir whispered in her ear. Ahiru's face grew pink when his breathe fanned over her face.

"Well, I didn't know I was going to turn back! It just happened! You know, you aren't very nice that way Fakir! I change back and all you do is complain. If _you_ were a duck you'd proba-" Fakir silenced her by clamping his hand over her mouth.

"You're still the same huh? I don't care. You're back to what _I_ liked. So I don't care." Fakir grinned at Ahiru's awed face.

Ahiru smashed herself into a hug with him and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you Fakir. Thank you." She whispered up at him. She didn't want to let go. But Fakir slowly took her arms off of him and planted a light kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks turned red as she peered back up to his face.

"I would love to continue this, but there's someone we need to take care of first." Fakir said into her ear, and Ahiru nodded in agreement.

Ah yes, Ryuu. We've nearly forgotten him, didn't we? Well, he was there, trying to look away in disgust from Ahiru and Fakir. He was actually planning what he would burn first, the poetry papers, or the precious wood that had the name _Lisa_ carved into it. Which one would burn faster? Ryuu's pondering stopped when he felt Fakir closing in on him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him, but Fakir didn't seem that effective by it.

"You call stealing precious things a living? Hobby? You moron! Why would you do such a thing!!?" Fakir shook his shoulder as if he could shake the madness out of Ryuu's life.

"_I_ had a precious thing! But someone stole it from me! So now I seek vengeance in everyone and steal their precious thing… it's the only thing that made me feel like I was worth something in this lifetime…" Ryuu stared at the ground with angry tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"I don't care… you stole more precious things that are already gone!" Fakir growled at him and pushed him harder against the wall.

"Fakir! Stop, he…he's just had a bad past. Maybe we can help." Ahiru approached both of them with her face pale and slightly shaking; she wasn't used to being human after a long time staying as a duck.

Fakir's eyes softened and his grip loosened more on Ryuu. He didn't want Ahiru to be moving so much, isn't that sweet?

"Ryuu, why would you think that hurting people mentally and physically be alright?" Ahiru looked up at him with concern.

"I guess…sob…I thought people would feel my pain if…sob…they had the same thing happen to them." Ryuu ended with a sob again.

Ahiru didn't quite understand… when she saw him at the store, he had been pissed and curious, but now here he was on the ground sobbing. Fakir had to take a step back and watch him, he hid his amusement from Ahiru though, he wouldn't want offend her while she did her work.

"Ryuu, to make you stop suffering, all you need to do is find a new precious thing; a new passion. It'll help you get over your old precious thing." Ahiru said to Ryuu with a kind, caring, and sweet voice. Ryuu looked up with hopeful eyes.

"There… there is one thing that I've been doing lately" Ryuu turned his tear-stained eyes to a painting on the opposite wall beside all of the cluttered things. It was one of those paintings that looked like it was made by a cat, with splashes of different colors and a true design hidden behind the splats and swirls in the painting. Ahiru and Fakir truly had to admit Ryuu had talent in painting. It showed his anger and despair that had flowed through him when he was painting.

"Ryuu… it's beautiful! I just hope that you can return everyone else's precious item or thing. We can even help." Ahiru smiled a faint smile, the one Fakir had hoped to see on her face after so long.

"Yes, we'll help." Fakir whispered as he latched his arm around her waist, it was like his arm had always belonged there, even if it was just when Ahiru was a duck and he had to keep her warm.

Ahiru felt her face warm up again, but she greatly enjoyed Fakir's warmth.

Ryuu slightly nodded and shakily got up from the ground. He looked toward the huge clutter in the room and had a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Well it's going to take a while for us to do that, so how about tomorrow? I need to get the other things back, and I think you two would like some catching up to do." At that Ryuu smirked as both of the teenager's faces turned red.

"Hn." (A/N: HAHA! I took Sasuke's word!!!) Fakir grunted. He swung around with Ahiru attached to him.

"I'm really glad you're back Ahiru, I missed you so much." Fakir whispered into her ear. Ahiru's face was slightly pink, but she leaned on Fakir's shoulder.

"But I was with you the whole entire time, how could you miss me?" Ahiru looked up at Fakir's dark eyes, how many emotions had passed through his eyes at once? Too many to count. Ahiru just focused when both of them stopped in the middle of the street, when Fakir leaned down in front of her face until their noses were touching.

"I wouldn't be able too…" Ahiru only focused when she felt Fakir's lips cover hers with a tender, sweet-loving kiss.

-

OMFG! Are you guys like happy to see me again? I'm happy to be here again! But I still can't believe it…cornyness in the ending. Am I corny or what? REVIEW! AGAIN!


	8. writing an ending

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Disclaimer: Ya' know... do I sound like the person who owns this show? I don't think so!

7: Writing an ending

When Ahiru pulled back, she looked at the boy who she once hated. The one that she now loved. With dark green hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. The one with serious and loyal dark green eyes. The writer, ex-knight, the prince guardian, and the one she just kissed.

Fakir looked at Ahiru. Her eyes were brimming with happiness when she looked up at him. Fakir softly smiled at her, a true loving and sweet smile that Ahiru was sure that it would burn in her memory forever. Fakir saw her shiver in the crisp cold air of the late night, or was it early morning? Fakir wasn't sure. But he quickly scooped up Ahiru in his arms, like he did when she was a duck. Ahiru blushed but snuggled into his chest, enjoying his warmth and listening to the beating of his heart.

When Fakir reached the house, Ahiru was half-asleep in his warm arms. The front door banged open, revealing a worried Rue and a bandaged Mytho in the door way. Rue squealed at Ahiru with Fakir, while Mytho looked relieved.

"Well, don't stand there, get her inside before she catches something!" Rue fussed Fakir inside the house. Fakir set her on the couch and draped a blanket over her shoulders. Ahiru kissed his cheek as thanks, and you could see the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Fakir…thanks for everything. I still can't believe I thought you were a jerk when I met you." Ahiru smiled at that.

"I can't believe I thought you were an annoying-over-hyper-active girl when I met you." Fakir nuzzled the top of her head as she slightly grimaced at the thought.

"Hmmm…Fakir, where am I going to sleep? I mean, I-I could always stay on the couch." Ahiru mumbled up to him. Fakir sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You are going to sleep in my room you moron. I'm not going to have you sleep in this cold room." Fakir lifted her up again and headed towards his room. Ahiru squeaked at him and ordered him to put her down, which he chuckled at.

"Looks like you to are happy together. And I'm glad you're back Ahiru." Rue smiled at both of them. Mytho had an arm around Rue's waist, and they looked worn out and tired.

Fakir gently set Ahiru down on the ground as he turned to the two royals.

"Just to let you two know, the thief Ryuu was cured by the lovely Ahiru," Ahiru blushed. "So tomorrow we'll be helping him return all of the things that belong to the people in the town." Fakir put his own arm around Ahiru, who turned even pinker.

"Well, I hope you two will be happy with each other. Rue and I will be returning in two days, so we might help you guys tomorrow." Mytho yawned and turned to the door, giving his hand a small wave for a farewell.

"Ah." Fakir grunted as a goodbye, before picking up Ahiru in his arms. He as about to turn when Rue popped her head around the doorframe.

"Ahiru, I left you some clothes that should fit you. Tomorrow we'll find you some more though. And Fakir, don't do anything that Ahiru doesn't want to do." With a wink, Rue left and chased after Mytho in the darkness. Fakir's face was red as he glared at the empty doorway. Soon Ahiru started to fidget in his arms, so he began to carry her to his room. (Might I add bridal style? Cheesiness.)

When Fakir opened the door with his foot, he carefully set Ahiru on the bed, next to a bundle of clothes.

"Ahiru, you can change in the bathroom." Fakir turned around and searched for his pajama's as Ahiru scuffled over to the bathroom to change into a dark blue night gown that Rue had given to her.

When she came out Fakir was already dressed. He was tapping his duck quill on his paper, ready for the god damned inspiration to spring in his mind so he can finish his story.

Ahiru came up behind him and wrapped her small arms around his torso, causing him to turn around and give a peck on her lips.

"Fakir, do you really have to write at a time like this? It's two in the morning and we have to wake up in six hours." Ahiru whispered into his ear, only receiving a sigh in return.

"Ahiru, if I don't finish our story, we'll be plagued in this story if I don't finish it." Fakir mumbled as he tried to concentrate on the ending in his story.

"Good point." Ahiru turned around and inhaled the scent of his room. Parchment, ink and fresh rain always came to her mind. She savored it ever since she stepped into his room. Right then Ahiru had a huge part of her memory flood into her mind. Dancing.

Ahiru grimly smiled at it. She was horrible at it. Was it because she was always distracted? Was it her role in the story that made her a bad dancer? Who knows. But Ahiru wanted to know if she was still a clumsy duck, or if she had gained control of her own life.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Ahiru positioned her self. Then, she carefully tried to stand on her toes. She knew that when her friends tried it, it looked like it hurt like _hell_. When Rue did it she only lasted about ten minutes, but when she was princess tutu it felt like she walked like that all the time.

Ahiru exhaled, feeling slight pain in her toes. Then, she took a step forward, then another, and another.

"Fakir!" Ahiru gasped as she held out her arms for balance. She gracefully walked around the room as Fakir watched her with surprise and lit up eyes watching her. He smiled with slight confusion at her, she had gained a difficult skill as a ballet dancer, how?

Ahiru was doing so well until- well until her toes met the rug in Fakir's room. She gasped and started to fall towards the ground- of course until she saw a blur of green past her and catch her before she met the dark red rug on the ground.

"Ahiru, you were doing so well until your moron toes decided to fall." Fakir smirked down at her as she giggled at him.

Dark green and brooding, does it clash with bright blue and energetic? If it didn't, then my name is Bob. Which we both know isn't true.

Fakir stood her up and she slumped on the bed. When she realized that his hold on her waist hadn't let go, she looked up. Only to be met by a pair of lips. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue darted into her sweet mouth. Ahiru's face turned a million shades of red, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss to him. Fakir smirked and pulled back when they needed air. When he took a good look at her, he was really surprised at how she changed.

She was slightly taller- but he was still a head-and-a-half taller then her. She filled out more, since she was a duck, he thought they aged faster. She looked like she was two or three years older, about fifteen or sixteen. He was surprised. But he didn't really care what she looked like. He only wanted to see her sparkling blue eyes and salmon-pink hair.

Ahiru had enjoyed the warmth from Fakir, but she let him go back to his writing after she gave him a peck on his cheeks. And after he had a red tint glowing on his ears. She giggled when she realized it clashed with his hair; he truly looked like a Christmas reef.

Fakir sighed and went back to work. He picked up his quill and suddenly the word formed before him. It wasn't untamed emotions going through him, it was his will. He smirked at his success of the story and scribbled down a well written ending.

_ The predicament was solved when the love of a duck turned human and saved her writer, her ex-knight from a previous history. The thief was calmed with realization from the beloved girl. And this time- she wasn't a princess, she was merely a girl who was loved and cared for. _

_When she turned the thief Ryuu out of his bad ways, she turned to her writer and headed home in peace. For love truly can conquer all- in this story. _

_No tragedy- no sad ending. Not this time. Not by this writer. All he wanted was the girl who had turned from a duck. That's all he wanted now. A happy ending. And that was exactly what he got. _

Fakir smiled with triumph at his paper.

It had only taken him twenty minutes and he was proud of it. It dawned on him that he was about to fall over with sleep. He stumbled over to his bed to see Ahiru snuggled under the blanket. He sighed and fell down next to Ahiru.

Ahiru groggily opened her eyes. They widened when she realized Fakir was getting under the covers with her. (A/N: Ahem… Get your head out of the gutters…this isn't an icha icha story!) Ahiru turned around with a blush and faced Fakir.

"Fakir…?" Ahiru whispered. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Ahiru… I'm to tired to argue, please just go to sleep." Fakir mumbled in her ear. Ahiru nodded and turned around again. Her blush increased when she felt Fakir wrap his arms around her in a possessive way.

"Mine." Fakir growled before Ahiru fell into a happy-safe sleep.

-

The next day, Ahiru happily woke up with Fakir's hair draping over her face. His face was in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as if it were a shield from nightmares and bad dreams.

"Fakir… wake up." Ahiru stroked his face as he tightened his grip on her and growled a no.

"Fine, I'll just go see if Femio would like to help me." Ahiru failed at a smirk, so she slightly snickered when his eyes shot open with jealousy and glared at her.

"You wouldn't." Fakir whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ahiru asked with such innocence.

"Because I would kill him before he even touches you." Fakir whispered before planted a sweet good-morning kiss on her cheek.

Ahiru smiled and got up to search for an outfit from Rue's small bundle of clothing that she left her.

-

After Fakir and Ahiru were dressed, Fakir made Ahiru the biggest breakfast that she had ever seen in her whole entire life.

"Wow… Fakir… You actually used all of you're ingredients that you had for _me?_" Ahiru asked with awe at him.

"Well, yeah. When you were a duck all you could have was bread and water. I wanted you to actually taste food again." Fakir put a plate in front of her that had pancakes, bacon, omelets, scrambled eggs, cranberry bread, and banana bread- and yet he made all of this in one hour.

Ahiru at first chowed down the eggs, which were delicious. Then she started to go slower with the rest. She finally stopped when two-thirds of the plate was gone.

"Ugh, Fakir if I gain twenty pounds its all your fault." Ahiru groaned as she got up from the table to put her dish in the sink.

Fakir chuckled at her and took her plate and began to clean it.

"Ahiru, I just want to make you happy. If you gain twenty pounds, then I will too." Fakir smiled and kissed her nose. Ahiru giggled at him.

"Awww… Fakir, you're being so sweet! Why can't you be like that more often?" Fakir grunted and turned to find his jacket.

"Only around you." Fakir said as he slipped on his cloak. He blinked when he realized Ahiru was going to freeze outside. She wore a yellow sweater and jeans, with dark boots that she found with Rue's bundle of clothes.

"Umm… here." Fakir gave her his coat and grabbed one of Charon's old coats.

"Charon! We're going out!" Fakir yelled through the hallway. He blinked when Charon's head popped into the kitchen.

"Okay! You and Ahir- Ahiru?" Charon stared at the petite girl who was clutching onto Fakir's arm.

"Hi Charon! Happy to see me?" Ahiru said in a soft voice. Charon grinned and nodded; giving her a small hug.

"Fakir, now you don't look as lonely as you were before. I'm happy you're happy with Ahiru." Charon said with a wink. Then he disappeared into his workshop filled with knick-knacks and swords galore.

"He's right Fakir. You seem much happier with me around. You seemed really down when I was a duck." Ahiru looked at the ground sadly; which didn't go unnoticed by Fakir.

"Well, it'd be kind of strange if I kissed a duck in the middle of the road." Fakir murmured into her hair.

"True." She sighed as they walked out of the door to help their newly found friend Ryuu.

-

Fakir and Ahiru truly had an interesting day. Ryuu had stacked everything in the middle of the academy, nest to the fountain. Many people cried with joy at their things that were stolen. Ryuu probably said sorry and gomen so many times he probably resented the word.

The police of Kinkad (A/N: I don't think they have police, but use your imagination for me, will you?) said that they had a right mind to lock him up, but the three managed to convince them they were returning everything and that Ryuu was truly sorry.

Rue came over and practically snatched Ahiru from him. He had to chase after them when they went shopping.

But the worst part was… be prepared… _fangirls_. Three of them came up to him and giggled. Of course they didn't tackle Mytho because they knew he was with Rue. But Fakir was really mad. Why the hell didn't they just leave him in peace? He smirked at a perfect solution. He spotted Ahiru coming out of a store with Rue behind her and about five shopping bags.

"Oi! Ahiru!" Fakir waved his arms at her. The fangirls and Ahiru looked at him confusingly.

Fangirls;

_Who the hell is that? She better not be all over my Faki-kun_

Ahiru;

_I just hope those girls don't beat me up for being with Fakir._

When Ahiru walked up to Fakir, he instantly pulled her into a kiss. He licked her lips and she gladly let his tongue slip into her mouth. Ahiru had her hand tangled in his pony-tail and Fakir had his hands on her hips.

"Fakir! Ahiru!" rue called them out of their moment. They blushed when they realized that they were lip-locking for about a whole entire five minutes.

"Geez Fakir, the girls left two minutes ago crying saying they hated you. Were they that annoying?" Mytho asked as he carried the three heaviest bags that Rue had held.

"Yes they were. And I'm sure Ahiru enjoyed it." Fakir added with a smirk. Ahiru glared at him, but she had a teasing spark in her eyes.

"Maybe I should find more fangirls then, _Faki-kun_." Ahiru said to him teasingly. Fakir raised an eyebrow for a minute, then smirked.

"Maybe you should." Yes, Fakir was finally at peace. No more sad stories, Kinkad deserved a happy ending, just like him.

A/N: Missed meh? I got more fluff into it! Gomen about the ballet, I forgot hoe to spell all of the moves in it. Sadly, only one more chappie left. I know, I was crying too. But good news. If anyone can come up with awesome ideas for a sequel, then I'll post it and we'll have a pole for sequels! Please send them through reviews and have them in by November 30th, 2007. Got it? Good. REVIEW! Gomen if Fakir was OCC too. Hehe.

KT

JA NE!


	9. Epilogue sniffle

Sequel to: Fakir and Ahiru's story

Disclaimer: If I owned this, then Fakir and Ahiru would like, I dunno… BE TOGETHER?!

9: Prologue

Humming, a petite woman at the age of twenty swept up her small kitchen with a content smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness as her memories flew in her mind of the past five years. Yes five. When she had turned from a small body clad in yellow feathers, to a petite girl with amazing eyes and long salmon-pink hair; she had most of her happiness re-gained. She was fifteen when she turned back into a girl. Of course when she was a duck, she aged a bit faster. But who cares about age? As long as you're alive and happy, it doesn't matter.

She sighed and put her dusty broom down. She cocked her head when she heard the distant sound of ballet music coming from her small home's living room. Slowly trotting forward in her flat shoes, jeans and yellow sweater, she hummed the tune as she got closer.

Peaking through the doorway, she caught sight of a green-haired lad in his early-twenties softly and gracefully dancing to the old ballet tune that was humbly playing in the corner. He arched his arms and tilted his head in a happy way. The girl knew he was dancing with emotion, showing how wonderful his life turned out to be.

"Ahiru, I know you're there." Ahiru arched an eyebrow in surprise. His body was away from her, and still-?

Ahiru sighed and grinned sheepishly as she entered. The living room was fairly large. It wasn't a place to dance in- but yet Fakir always managed.

Fakir.

How many times has she heard, spoken, whispered, yelled, or say his name? Too many times to count. Oh well. It doesn't matter. It's probably around a million anyway. She smiled, she could truly say with pride that she had someone to love, care, and say sweet nothings to.

Fakir finally turned around to meet the smiling girl. A small smirk graced his lips as he took a few steps toward her and leaned down into her face.

"Care to join? You know you need the practice." Ahiru snorted. Over the years she had gotten clearly better. She was just a little bit under Fakir's level. When she was younger, she had been so distracted she was nearly sent back to the apprentice class. She went back and graduated from the academy three years later, with a successful dancing career in Kinkad town. She was a ballet teacher for little girls and boys. Fakir, on the other hand, had to keep on writing stories for the small town. But of course he still had time to help Ahiru with her dancing.

"No thanks, Fakir. I need to start dinner soon anyway." Ahiru answered while she watched him flop onto the couch right next to her.

"Suit yourself." Ahiru squeaked when she felt him pull her down into his lap. Fakir chuckled at her child ness. She was still a pre-teen at heart.

Ahiru huffed at him and made herself comfortable on him. She relaxed and was soon met with Fakir's breath fanning on her face. She blinked and leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Fakir smirked at her and then pulled her down on him and kissed her passionately. Ahiru placed her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. While Fakir sunk his tongue into her mouth and tasted her, Ahiru thought of how she came to love him.

First he was a jerk.

Then he was a knight.

_Then_ he was a writer.

Now he was her lover.

Wonder how that was possible? Well, she recalled all of the times when he protected her, cried out for her in pain, and when he finally looked relieved when she was placed in his arms with safety.

Nothing could stop him from being with her. Once Ahiru graduated, Fakir earned enough money to buy a small cozy home near the pond where they like to take picnics. They occasionally helped out Charon who was retired. Uzura kept him company, but most of the time she pranced around with her drum creating a new beat.

Of course, their friends Mytho and Rue visited as much as they could. They congratulated them for their successfulness in career making. Most of all, they congratulated them on their relationship.

Realizing everything she's been through, Ahiru smiled into the kiss and slowly parted from him to take a breath.

"Fakir, I gotta go start dinner. Why don't you call over Charon and Uzura? I'm sure he would like some company and a good cooked meal." Ahiru stared up at him with a pout. She knew Fakir preferred just him and her at dinner. But he still gave in.

"Fine." Fakir scowled a bit, but faintly smiled when Ahiru hugged him.

"Arigatou!" Ahiru chirped.

Fakir quickly went over to Charon's while Ahiru prepared dinner. Calm chowder soup. Yum.

Ahiru smiled cheerily as she put plates on the table. She was overly excited because today it would be their anniversary. For what you might say? Well, it was their anniversary for when she turned human, when she got her first job, and a few other things…

About ten minutes later Fakir came in with a grey-haired Charon and small Uzura trailing behind them.

"Charon! Uzura! I have plenty of soup to go around, so get ready to be stuffed!" Ahiru pranced into the entrance hallway and greeted the two. Fakir rolled his eyes as Ahiru pecked him on the cheek.

As the two men and puppet came into the kitchen, the wonderful smell of dinner wafted up to their noses. They sighed with delight and began to drool.

"Hey! I know my cooking's good, but I just swept the floor!" Ahiru scolded them. Charon chuckled at her. He jabbed Fakir in the ribs with his elbow and winked at him. Fakir smirked and sat down at the six-serving table. They had such a big table because they always had guests around.

Just as Ahiru placed cups on the table, a knock came from the door.

"Ahiru, I'll get it." Fakir got up and went towards the door way. Ahiru blew him a kiss which caused him to blush in annoyance.

Fakir sighed and mumbled quietly 'adorable moron' under his breath.

When Fakir opened the door he blinked twice. Before him stood the two royals Mytho and Rue. They smiled while Rue held a baby girl with sparkling red eyes and dark white hair. Mytho held a present that Fakir guessed was for their 'anniversaries'.

"Fakir! We're so happy to see you! We hurried over here because we could smell Ahiru's good cooking." Mytho smiled a toothy grin and wrapped an arm around Rue's waist.

Fakir smirked.

"Well, come in. Ahiru will be delighted to see you." Fakir stepped aside for the _three_ royals inside.

Ahiru bobbed her head in the door frame and squealed when she saw the three.

"Rue! Oh my gosh you brought Akemi!" (A/N: Akemi… I think it means bright light.)

In a blink Ahiru was over by Akemi, tousling her hair and smiling as she gurgled at her. Ahiru giggled and blinked at all of the sweatdrops she was receiving.

"Oh! Hehe, why don't you three come in the kitchen for dinner?" Ahiru helped Rue and Mytho hang up their coats. Then she trotted in front over to the kitchen where Charon and Uzura greeted them.

"Akemi-zura? Baby…zura? Will Fakir and Ahiru have one-zura?" Uzura turned expectantly over at the two. Fakir was red with embarrassment and anger. Ahiru resembled her hair and was twiddling with her fingers.

"Hn. Let's have dinner." Fakir plopped into a chair. Ahiru placed two more bowls and took out a ladle to serve the soup. She carefully filled each bowl with the warm and tasteful soup. (A/N: Oh man! I'm making myself hungry… I think I might cry…)

The room filled with content sighs and the clatter of spoons. And of course the happy shrieks from Akemi. Fakir glanced at the overly-happy woman. He smiled a full smile. He would have loved it to be just him and her for the night, but he was happy to see her happy with everyone else. He tugged on her braid and smirked. She gave him a knowing look, telling him she didn't like it. This only made him smirk even more. Every little thing that she did made his heart glow. He was in a very happy mood, and it was happening more often. Her making him happy. Him making her happy. It was just a cycle.

When everyone finished- well excluding Uzura – they started to chat about the kingdoms, Kinkad town, Akemi, Charon's retirement, Ahiru's careers, and Fakir's stories. Ahiru was washing the dishes and Fakir was drying them. It felt more like Christmas with everyone together.

Everyone hushed when there was a knock on the door. Ahiru glanced at Fakir. He arched an eyebrow. They both crept slowly towards the door. When they opened it, they sighed with relief, but their eyes questioned with surprise.

It was Ryuu.

The thief.

The forgiver.

Their friend.

Ahiru greeted him and gestured him to come in, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't come in. I just came here to say congrats'. I got you two a present. But I must be on my way. I'm running to the store to get another present. Tomorrows my… ummm… girlfriends birthday." Ryuu murmured. Ahiru squealed a congrats' to him and took the present. Ryuu waved a goodbye and left in the cold evening.

Ahiru shivered as Fakir quickly closed the door. Fakir smirked and pulled her into his arms. She sighed and snuggled into him for warmth before gently pulling away.

_Fakir... you're so warm._ Ahiru marveled at her thought. She always loved the cool water, but the warm and cozy Fakir suited her better. Ahiru and Fakir chatted a while longer with everyone before they left.

When the two crawled onto the bed, Fakir pulled her into his chest and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm glad we got our happy ending." He murmured as he started to fall asleep.

_We both got our happy ending._ Fakir smirked before he fell asleep. Oh, yes, a happy ending indeed.

Did I mention they were married?

-End

Take that Drosselmeyer! A real happy ending!

-

A/N: sob I know, I know, 'tis the end of my little fanfic. But it was great wasn't it? And good news! I'm thinking of doing a Christmas oneshot! But the bad news is that I haven't gotten any sequel ideas. Help me out a bit will yea? RIVIEW!


End file.
